Hay un Shion para cada chica
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Kaito tiene muchos hermanos, las chicas estan solteras y sin amor. Leen estos historias de amor tan distintas pero bonitas. Nota: Todas tendran un Shion.
1. Prólogo

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Narrator's POV:

En un cafetería popular de la ciudad esta una muchacha con cabello largo y de un tono azul-verdoso. Ella era la famosa cantante Miku Hatsune y estaba esperando a su amigo Kaito pero como siempre él estaba tarde.

-¿Hasta cuando llegara?-Miku se pregunto y entonces se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y allí había un muchacho con cabello rojizo brillante.

-Es Kaito. ¿Pero, por que se tiño el cabello?-Miku dijo. El muchacho fue a pedir un café.

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito!-Miku grito pero el muchacho la ignoro. Miku se levanto enojada y fue hacia él.

-¡Oye, cuando alguien te habla, le contestas!-Miku dijo enojada.

-Que estrés, princesita solo vete.-El muchacho dijo con un voz arrogante. Miku se sorprendió así no era Kaito.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-Miku pregunto.

-Encima de odiosa eres estúpida.-El muchacho dijo y tomó su café y se fue.

-¿Qué diablos?- Miku se preguntó confundida.

Mientras tanto en una pizzería estaba Gumi, una muchacha con cabello verde y Rin, una rubia. Ellas estaban esperando a su amigo Kaito para ir al cine.

-¿Oye, que pasara con Kaito? Aun no llega.-Rin dijo algo preocupada.

-A saber, últimamente ha estado actuando algo extraño.-Gumi dijo.

Entonces entro un muchacho con el cabello rubio y tan solo las vio se sonrió y fue hacia ellas.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?-El muchacho dijo con un voz alegre y super simpática.

-Ehh-Gumi dijo confundida. Kaito tenía cabello azul no rubio.

-¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo?-Rin pregunto.

-Eh. ¿De que hablas soy rubio natural?-El muchacho dijo.

-¿Desde cuando?-Gumi dijo.

-Desde siempre. Ah lo siento chicas me encantaría hablar con ustedes pero solo vine para recoger un pizza.-El muchacho dijo mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Rin pregunto confundida.

-No lo se.-Gumi respondió.

En la parque estaba una mujer con cabello largo rosado todos los hombres que pasaban por allí la miraban con deseo. Era Luka Megurine era la cantante sexy y atractiva que todos querían. Ella estaba allí esperando que Kaito le dejara su nueva canción.

-Ese estúpido, siempre llega tarde.-Luka susurró. Entonces vio a un muchacho con pelo negro caminar por allí.

-oye es Kaito. ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Sera que se ha vuelto emo?-Luka pensó. Y ella se levanto y camino hacia el muchacho.

-Oye te he estado esperando por mas de media hora.-Luka dijo algo molesta.

-¿Qué?-Respondió el muchacho con un voz confundido.

-¡Baka! Tenias que traerme el nuevo canción que escribiste.-Luka dijo.

-Pero….yo no te conozco.-El muchacho dijo sin pensar.

Luka quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Perdóname si dije algo malo. Permiso tengo que irme.-El muchacho dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Luka pensó.

En una tienda estaba una muchacha de pelo rubio largo y parecía estar molesta porque aun no le habían atendido. Era Lily otra cantante de un carácter algo fuerte.

-¡Diablos, me voy a perder mi show! Y accidentalmente ella dejo caer su bolso y todas sus cosas se cayeron.

-¡Maldición!-Ella dijo. Y ella empezó a recoger todas sus posesiones.

-Toma se te cayo.-Un muchacho de pelo verde dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un lápiz labial.

-Gracias.-Lily respondió confundida.

-Pero si es Kaito y que onda con ese look. Le queda pero no se me parece raro, es como si no lo conociera. ¿Y que onda? Ese engreído solo porque es buen cantante actúa como si no me conociera.-Lily pensó.

-¿Oye, no deberías estar con Meiko?- Lily pregunto.

-Umm. ¿Quién?-El muchacho pregunto

-¡No puede que él sea tan estúpido!-Lily pensó.

-Discúlpame adiós.-El muchacho dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

-¡Que!-Lily pensó

En un restaurante una mujer de cabello corto y café se encontraba esperando a alguien en la barra. Aunque nadie la reconoció era Meiko Sakine una cantante con mucha fama. Entonces se acercó al barra un hombre con el cabello morado y llevaba muchas vendas por todo el cuerpo parecía sacado de un video juego de pelea.

-Oye te he estado esperando por un gran rato.-Meiko dijo enojada. El muchacho simplemente la ignoro y ni la vio.

-Oye te estoy hablando.-Meiko dijo enojada.

-No te conozco.-El muchacho dijo.

-Oye claro que me conoces. ¿Qué te paso?-Meiko dijo mientras tocaba las heridas del muchacho.

-No me toques.-El muchacho dijo cruelmente mientras la alejo y él se iba.

-¿Pero…..que le pasa?-Meiko dijo

Al día siguiente:

Todas las muchachas eran muy amigas y decidieron reunirse para discutir su problema con su amigo. Para eso decidieron reunirse en un cafetería donde siempre van.

-Tenemos que hablar acerca de Kaito.-Meiko dijo. Ella era como la líder de todas, ella vestía jeans y una camisola roja.

-Si últimamente esta bien raro.-Miku dijo mientras tomaba un café, ella era la chica buena del grupo, vestía una falda blanca y una blusa rosado pálido.

-Creo que el sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple.-Rin dijo. Ella era la más pequeña y dulce. Ella vestía una mini falda negra con leggings rayadas blancas y negras y una camiseta rockera.

-De seguro porque siempre que lo mira anda con otro color de pelo y una personalidad distinto.-Luka dijo. Ella era la relajada. Vestía unos jeans negros y una blusa escotada por detrás.

-¿Qué le pasara?-Gumi pregunto. Ella era la mas alegre y simpática. Vestía unos shorts blancos y un hoodie anaranjada.

-A saber yo solo sé que ese tipo tiene problemas.-Lily dijo. Ella era la mas difícil de llevarse. Ella vestía un pantalón skinny y una blusa dorado.

-Bueno acabo de mandar un mensaje a Kaito y le dije que viniera acá.-Rin dijo.

-¿Y que le vamos a decir?-Miku pregunto.

-Fácil, le vamos a decir que él tiene problemas mentales y que le vamos a apoyar en las sesiones de terapia.-Gumi dijo y todas la miraban seriamente.-Solo era una broma.

-Bueno yo creo que hay que decirle con calma la situación.-Meiko dijo.

En ese momento a la cafetería entro un hombre joven y guapo. Tenia cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono, el vestía pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una bufanda azul. Cuando el vio a sus amigos se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas.-Kaito dijo.

-Que hola ni nada, tenemos algo muy serio que hablar contigo.-Meiko dijo duramente.

-No es que íbamos a ser calmados.-Luka dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Kaito dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Tienes desorden de personalidad.-Lily dijo.

-¿Qué?-Kaito dijo.

-Kaito últimamente estas algo extraño.-Rin dijo.

-Si, apareces con otro color de pelo y actúas como si no nos conocieras.-Gumi dijo.

-Y encima no te acuerdas de nada.-Miku dijo.

-Queremos saber que te pasa para ayudarte.- Meiko dijo.

Kaito observaba sus conductas e inmediato sabia de que hablaban.

-Bueno no sufro de una enfermedad es que…..-Kaito comenzó pero fue interrumpido por unos sonidos por la ventana lo había causado el muchacho de cabello verde. Y estaba con todos los demás muchachos que se parecían con Kaito y decidieron entrar a la cafetería.

-No puede ser Kaito. ¡Fuiste clonado!-Gumi dijo.

-No fui clonado.-Kaito dijo seriamente.

-¡Nii-san!-El muchacho de pelo verde grito mientras se acercaba con los demás.

-Son mis hermanos.-Kaito dijo.

-Oh eso explica.-Gumi dijo.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenias hermanos.-Meiko dijo molesta.

-La verdad es que me avergüenzan de vez en cuando por sus formas de actuar.-Kaito susurró.

-Hola Kaito-nii, son las amigas de que hablas verdad.-El muchacho pelo verde dijo.

-A si, chicas él es mi hermanito menor Nigaito.-Kaito dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano.

-Hola es un placer conocerlas a todas.-Nigaito dijo con una sonrisa.

-Él es Kikaito.-Kaito dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho rubio.

-Hola.-Kikaito dijo cortésmente.

-Él es Zaito.-Kaito dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho con pelo negro. Zaito las saludo.

-Este idiota quien ven aquí es mi estúpido hermano Akaito.-Kaito dijo mientras presentaba al peli-rojo.

-Mira quien habla. Hola preciosas ya se lo que piensan. Como alguien tan guapo como yo puede ser familia con estos.-Akaito dijo con una voz arrogante.

-Ni en tus sueños.-Gumi respondió.

-Querida tal vez en los tuyos.-Akaito dijo mientras le guiñó.

-Akaito, detente.-El hombre de pelo morado dijo seriamente.

-Si Taito.-Akaito dijo rendido.

-Y él es mi hermano Taito.-Kaito dijo.

-Placer.-Taito dijo.´

-Bueno es un placer conocerlos a todos.-Meiko dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo soy Meiko y ellas son: Miku, Rin, Luka, Gumi y Lily.

-Hola- todos dijeron.

-Ne nii-san ya nos vamos.-Nigaito dijo.-Te miramos en la casa.

-Bye.-Kaito dijo y su familia se fue.

-Explicación.-Meiko dijo cruelmente.

-Soy uno de los mayores así que mi trabajo es cuidar de ellos y sé que la mayoría son muy raros. Ustedes me agradan mucho y no quería perder sus amistades por alguna tontería que haga o diga mi hermano.-Kaito dijo.

-Te entiendo y te perdono.-Rin dijo y lo abrazo.

-Si.-Gumi dijo.

-Yo no me enoje.-Luka dijo.

-A mi me da igual.-Lily dijo

-Todo esta bien.-Miku dijo.

-Gracias chicas. ¿Y tu Meiko que dices?-Kaito dijo.

-Te perdono.-Meiko dijo. Después comieron allí hablaron y todos se fueron sin saber lo que pudiera pasar el día de mañana.


	2. Después de la lluvia habrá un arco iris

**Hola esta es la primera historia del conjunto de historias. Esta es sin duda la mas triste y dulce de las historia y les pertenece a Miku y Kikaito. Espero que les haya gustado el cover. Por favor comente**

* * *

Narrador PDV

En un restaurante casual y tranquilo, en una mesa solitaria estaba sentada sola Miku. Ella estaba esperando a Meiko, se habían quedado de acuerdo de almorzar juntos. Pero Meiko aun no había llegado. Miku vestía un vestido rosado que le llegaba a las rodillas, era de tirantes y usaba un sweater blanco y zapatillas blancas. Miku dio un suspiro, ella estaba aburrida de esperar.

-Típico de Meiko, llegar tarde sin avisar.-Miku pensó. Miku jugaba con su pelo cuando de pronto alguien se acercó a su mesa.

-¡Hola Miku-san!-Kikaito dijo alegremente. Él había pasado por allí y la había visto por la ventana del restaurante. Kikaito vestía jeans y una camisa polo azul.

-Hola.-Miku dijo algo sorprendida.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-El pregunto.

-Por supuesto, eres el hermano de Kaito. Kikaito, ¿cierto?-Miku dijo dulcemente.

-Si, ¿Por qué estas tan sola?-Kikaito pregunto.

-Es que estoy esperando a una amiga para almorzar.-Ella respondió.

-¿La de pelo café?-Él pregunto.

-Si.-Ella respondió.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Kaito me dijo que iba salir con ella ahora.-Kikaito dijo inocentemente.

-¡Maldita! Como siempre me deja sola donde sea por Kaito.-Miku pensó.

-Ah en serio, entonces será mejor que me vaya.-Miku dijo.

-¿Podríamos almorzar juntos? Es que a mi no me gusta comer solo y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.-Kikaito dijo mientras sonrojaba.

-Okay.-Miku respondió tímidamente.

-Miku-san te ves muy linda hoy.-Kikaito dijo mientras trataba de conseguir una mesera. Miku sonrojo a escuchar esto y solo sonrió.

-¿Y eso que estabas aquí?-Miku pregunto.

-Ah la verdad es que me quede ver con mi hermano Zaito, pero jamás llego.-Kikaito respondió.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con tus hermanos, verdad?-Ella pregunto mientras bebía agua.

-La verdad es que si. Somos muy unidos ya que como sabrás nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños. Pero no creas aunque no le decimos en voz alto, a cada uno nos cae mejor uno que los demás.-Él contesto tranquilo.

-¿En serio?-Ella pregunto.

-Si, Kaito se lleva mejor con Nigaito. Akaito con Taito, por algún motivo extraño. Y yo con Zaito.-El contesto.

-Eso también sucede con nosotros. Mi amiga Rin se lleva mejor con Gumi, Meiko con Lily, y yo me llevo mejor con Luka.-Miku dijo.

-¿La chica de pelo rosado?-Kikaito pregunto. Miku asentó la cabeza.

-Ella canta muy bonito, pero tu voz es mucho mas hermosa que la de ella.-Kikaito dijo y con eso Miku sonrojo miraba abajo.

-No es verdad, Luka canta mucho mejor que yo. La verdad es que todas mis amigas cantan mejor que yo.-Miku contesto.

-Bueno no se si eso es cierto. Yo solo sé que me encanta tu voz y que para mi tienes un voz de ángel.-Kikaito dijo mientras no quitaba sus ojos de Miku. Esta sonrojo y trataba de ocultar su mirada. Miku no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esa manera tan extraña. Ella se sentía incomoda con eso.

-Ne, Miku. ¿Tienes novio?-Kikaito pregunto.

-No por el momento.-Miku contesto.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No por nada.-Kikaito respondió algo apenado.

-¿Y tu tienes novia?-Miku pregunto. Kikaito asentó un no. De cierta manera, Miku se sintió aliviada que él no tuviera novia.

-Aquí esta su pedido.-La mesera dijo mientras le traía su orden, Kikaito pidió un filete de res a la plancha con vegetales mientras que Miku pidió un ensalada de pollo. La mesera no dejaba de ver a Kikaito. Pero este ni cuenta se daba.

-Le gustas a la mesera.-Miku dijo cuando la mesera ya se fue.

-¿Qué?-Kikaito pregunto confundido.

-Te estaba coqueteando.-Miku dijo.

-Ah, ¿en serio? La verdad es que no me fije muy bien en ella.-Kikaito dijo mientras comía.

-¡Vaya que eres un Shion!-Miku dijo mientras reía. –Así es Kaito también.

-¡Que linda risa tienes!-Kikaito dijo sonriente. Miku solo quedo callada mientras comía. Por el resto del almuerzo hablaban y se reían. Esto era extraño para Miku. Ella era muy tímida cuando conocía personas nuevas.

-No tenias porque pagar mi parte de la cuenta.-Miku dijo mientras salía del restaurante con Kikaito.

-No, esta bien. Oye Miku, aun es muy temprano. ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?-Kikaito pregunto con una sonrisa irresistible.

-Um okay.-Miku dijo. La verdad es que ella aun no quería despedirse de él.

-Bueno vamos, aquí cerca queda un cine.-Kikaito dijo. Y con eso se dirigieron al cine. Cuando llegaron había poca gente.

-Miku-san, ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?-Él pregunto atentamente.

-¿Qué quieres ver tu?-Ella dijo.

-Lo que sea que tu quieres ver.-Él dijo.

-Bueno me gustan las comedias románticas.-Miku dijo mientras su mirada estaba en sus dedos.

-¡A mi también! Mira están dando uno, vamos.-Kikaito dijo mientras agarro la mano de Miku, y fueron a pagar sus boletos y fueron a ver la película.

La duración de una película normal.

Cuando salieron del cine el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Kikaito ofreció llevar a Miku hasta su apartamento. Ellos caminaron hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

-¿Aquí vives?-Kikaito pregunto.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo. La pase muy bien contigo hoy.-Miku dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Yo también.-Kikaito dijo. Y entonces Miku se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio.

-¡Miku-san!-Kikaito grito y Miku volteo sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Miku pregunto.

-¿Me pudieras dar tu numero de celular? Es que me divertí muchísimo hoy contigo y me encantaría repetirlo.-Kikaito dijo sonrojando.

-Claro.-Miku dijo mientras evitaba ver a Kikaito a los ojos. Se lo dijo y se despidieron. Miku entro al elevador para llegar a su apartamento.

Miku PDV

¡Que raro! ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? Yo usualmente no pasaría el día con alguien que no conozco. Pero lo más raro es que me divertí con el mucho. Será que me gusta…. ¡Imposible! no lo conozco. Ya llegue, abro la puerta de mi apartamento y noto que todo esta igual. No me gusta vivir así. Estoy tan sola, pero desde cuando no le he estado. Debería comprar alguna mascota, para darme algo de compañía.

-Miku, ¿ya llegaste?-Luka, mi vecina y amiga dijo mientras entraba.

-Aquí estoy.-Yo respondí. Y la vi ella vestía jeans y una blusa blanca.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-Luka me pregunto mientras se sentaba en mi sofá. Así es nuestra relación, nos metemos en la casa de la otra sin pedir permiso.

-Bien aunque Meiko nunca llego.-Yo respondí.

-Oh si es cierto. Miku, Meiko te llamo pero jamás le contestaste. Ella me dijo que te dijera que ella iba a salir con Kaito para ver a Akuno-san. Por lo de la nueva canción.-Luka me dijo.

-Es que deje mi celular aquí cargando.-Yo dije.

-¿Entonces pasaste toda la tarde sola?-Ella me pregunto.

-No, me encontré con un hermano de Kaito, y pase la tarde con el.

-¿Cuál?-Ella me pregunto.

-El rubio, Kikaito.-Yo conteste pero sonroje al mismo tiempo.

-Ah ya se, el simpático.-Luka dijo.

-Si ese.-Yo dije y me senté a su lado. Y Luka solo me observaba.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron?-Luka me pregunto.

-Etto, almorzamos y fuimos al cine.-Yo dije.

-Ósea tuvieron una cita.-Luka me dijo. ¡De que esta hablando!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo somos amigos.-Yo dije.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas sonrojando?-Luka me dijo con una voz burlona.

-¡NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO!-Yo grite.

-Relájate, solo eran ganas mías de molestarte.-Luka me dijo mientras me desarreglaba el cabello y se paraba. -¿Puedo pedir un pizza para las dos? Me da cosa pedirlo solo para mi.

-Adelante, pero sin mariscos, por favor.-Yo dije. Luka siempre pide su pizza con algún tipo de marisco asqueroso.

-Esta bien, pero sin puerro.-Ella me contesto. Ella odia el puerro como yo odio los mariscos.

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Kikaito?

Unos días después:

¡Estoy cansada! Todo el mundo piensa que ser cantante es fácil, es que ellos no saben nada. Uno tiene cantar, bailar y siempre estar feliz.

-¿Estas cansada?-Luka me dijo. Estamos en el estudio de la compañía de que trabajamos, acabamos de hacer el video de una nueva canción.

-Obvio, tu no.-Yo dije.

-Si pero no para tanto.-Ella me contesto.- Ya vámonos.

Yo solo asenté mi cabeza y salimos del edificio cuando vi a Kikaito allí parado por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Yo pregunte mientras sentía que mis mejillas quemaban de la vergüenza.

-Kaito me dijo que estabas trabajando. Así que quise verte. Hola Megurine-san.-Kikaito dijo tan tranquilamente.

-Hola Kikaito. Acabamos de terminar nuestro trabajo por hoy. Miku me quede con almorzar con la chica nueva, IA, adiós.-Luka dijo mientras se iba.  
¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola? ¡Eres la peor amiga del mundo!

-Miku-san te ves muy linda hoy.-Kikaito dijo con su sonrisa encantadora. ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? Yo estoy vestida normal, solo jeans y una camiseta y un blazer.

-Gracias.-Yo dije.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-Él me pregunto.

-Esta bien.-Yo dije.

-Aquí cerca queda una cafetería que vende comida para morirse.-Kikaito dijo yo solo asenté la cabeza y fuimos al restaurante. Fuimos a una mesa. Me imagino que para todos lo demás personas parecemos una pareja que esta en una cita. ¿Por qué será que mi corazón late mas rápido cuando estoy con el? cuando yo iba a sentarme el me jalo la silla de una manera tan caballerosa. Murmure un gracias y el solo me sonrió.

-Estoy cansado, no he dormido bien últimamente. He estado ocupado estudiando. Por eso no he tenido tiempo de llamarte, perdóname.-Él me dijo.

-¿Estas estudiando?-Yo pregunte.

-Si.-El me respondió.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?-Yo pregunte.

-Medicina, quiero especializarme en pediatría.-Kikaito me contesto.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-Yo pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Me encantan. Mi sueño es ser un gran Pediatra y ayudar a los niños.-Él me dijo.

-Que bonito sueño.-Yo dije.

-Perdóname, que mal educado soy. Hablando sobre mi vida. ¿Cómo has estado?-Kikaito me pregunto.

-Bien.-Yo dije.

-La verdad es que me moría de ganas de volverte a ver. Y esta noche no puedo ya que tengo que hacer la práctica.-Él me contesto. No puede ser estoy sonrojando otra vez.

-Ah, ¿por cual año vas?-Yo pregunte tratando de cambiar la platica.

-Voy por mi quinto.-Él me respondió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Yo pregunte.

-Voy a cumplir 24 este año.-Él me dijo con una sonrisa. Así seguimos por todo el almuerzo. No se como es posible que podemos hablar de todo. Esto jamás me había sucedido con un hombre. Después de eso nos hicimos en muy buen amigos, siempre almorzábamos juntos. A veces el venia a escucharme cantar y a veces yo lo visitaba al hospital donde él hacia la practica. No se porque pero me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con Kikaito.

Narrador PDV

Unos meses después:

En una cafetería muy bonito donde vendían café y dulces. En una mesa estaba Miku con Gumi y Rin hablando. Gumi y Rin llevaban puestos jeans y camisetas. Miku llevaba puesto una falda azul celeste y una blusa blanca.

-Así que parece que tu y Kikaito se están llevando muy bien.-Gumi dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si él es muy buena persona y me divierto con él.-Miku respondió.

-Bueno, últimamente parecen pareja. Por la forma en como siempre están juntos.-Rin dijo.

-Solo somos amigos además no hablamos de cosas así.-Miku dijo.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, ya llego tu novio.-Gumi dijo mientras se paraba y Rin también.

-¡Que no es mi novio!-Miku grito molesta.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Ya se van?-Kikaito dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos de compras.-Rin dijo.

-Solo estábamos acompañando a Miku para que no estuviera sola. Adiós Kikaito, es toda tuya.-Gumi dijo feliz.

-Adiós chicas. Perdón, por llegar tarde, es que estaba en medio de una problema familiar.-Kikaito dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento enfrente de Miku.

-¿Paso algo con tus hermanos?-Miku pregunto preocupada.

-No, Kaito no hallaba su bufanda y todos nos pusimos a ayudarlo.-Él respondió tranquilo.

-Que gran problema familiar.-Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si. ¿Cómo te fue en tu grabación?-Kikaito pregunto.

-Bien.-Miku respondió.

-Ah por cierto conseguí los boletos para ver esa obra que has querido ver.-Kikaito dijo.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?-Miku pregunto mientras sonrojaba.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Yo siempre recuerdo todo que tenga que ver contigo.-Él dijo dulcemente.

Y Miku lo quedo viendo y respondió:

-No era gran cosa. Pero es muy lindo lo que hiciste.-

-De nada. Solo quise darte algo.- Kikaito dijo y Miku escucho unas voces familiares y dio la vuelta y vio a dos muchachos. Uno era más alto que el otro y tenía pelo morado y largo y ojos morados y estaba usando una camisa negra polo con unos jeans oscuros y el muchacho al lado de él, tenia pelo corto rubio y ojos azul-verdosos y estaba usando una camisa blanca y un blazer y un jean. Eran Gakupo Kamui y Len Kagamine, eran unos cantantes famosos y estaban saliendo juntos.

-Ay no.- Miku pensó.

-Oye, ¿que quieres?- Gakupo le pregunto a Len mientras se paraban enfrente de una atendiente.

-Ehh, un café y…. solo eso.- Len dijo y Gakupo ordeno lo que Len le pidió y ordeno lo suyo y Len dio la vuelta y vio a Miku.

-¡Hola Miku!- Len dijo y fue donde ella y Kikaito.

-Hola Len, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo estas?- Miku pregunto dulcemente.

-Bien. ¿Este es tu novio?- Len pregunto mientras veía a Kikaito mientras Kikaito lo veía muy mal.

-¡Ah, no, no, no! Solo somos amigos, ni nada mas ni nada menos.- Miku dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué mi corazón latió mas rápido cuando dije que solo somos amigos? ¿Sera que me gusta Kikaito?- Miku pensó.

-Es un gusto conocerte. Soy Kikaito Shion, soy uno de los hermanos de Kaito.- Kikaito dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia Len.

-Hola soy Len Kagamine y se nota que eres familia de Kaito.- Len dijo casualmente.

-¿Por qué dices?- Kikaito pregunto.

-Es que te pareces a Kaito.- Len dijo y apareció Gakupo con las cosas de Len y el.

-Aquí esta. Hola Miku. ¿Tu eres?- Gakupo dijo mientras le daba el café a Len y mirando a Kikaito.

-Soy Kikaito, el hermano de Kaito.- Kikaito dijo.

-Kaito nunca dijo que tenía hermanos. Pero a saber porque no quiso decir.- Gakupo dijo. –Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que ir a escribir nuestra nueva canción. Adiós Miku, adiós Kikaito!-

-Adiós.- Miku dijo y salieron de la tienda y Miku tiro la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Miku, estas bien?- Kikaito pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo que ya me tengo que ir.-Miku dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero aun no hemos comido nada.-Kikaito dijo.

-No tengo hambre, adiós.-Miku dijo mientras salió rápido de la cafetería. Ella corrió rápidamente a su apartamento y cuando llego solamente se lanzo a su cama y se puso a llorar.

Miku no salió de su apartamento por días. Ella no hablaba con sus amigas por más que ellas intentaban. Kikaito la llamaba y la llamaba pero ella no le contestaba. Él ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Un día él fue sin pensar dos veces al apartamento de Miku. Cuando él estaba en frente de la puerta, lo tocaba y tocaba.

-¡Miku, abra! ¡Por favor, ábreme! ¡Sé que estas allí!-Kikaito gritaba preocupado. Dentro del apartamento Miku lo escuchaba pero ella no se movía. No quería verlo.

-¡Miku!-Kikaito grito.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, pero ella no te abrirá. Ella es demasiada terca.-Luka dijo mientras salía de su apartamento.

-¿Por qué no me quiere abrir?-Kikaito pregunto.

-No lo se pero ya me estas cansando con tus gritos. Así que toma.-Luka dijo mientras le daba una llave a Kikaito.-Es una llave extra para el apartamento de Miku.

-Gracias, Luka-san.-Kikaito respondió. Luka le dio una medio sonrisa y entro nuevamente a su apartamento.

Kikaito abrió la puerta del apartamento y entro. Cuando él entro vio a Miku acostada en su sofá.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Miku pregunto sorprendido mientras saltaba de la sofá.

-Luka me dio una llave. Pero más importante, ¿Por qué no me has contestado las llamadas? ¿Qué no ves que estaba preocupado por ti?-Kikaito dijo seriamente.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-Miku pregunto confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves triste.-Kikaito pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba el rostro de Miku.

-No me pasa nada.-Miku dijo mientras se alejaba de Kikaito.

-¡No me mientas! Has estado rara desde aquella vez en la cafetería. Por favor dime que te pasa.-Él dijo.

Miku se quedo silenciosa, Kikaito vio esto entonces agarro las manos de Miku y se sentaron.

-Miku, por favor. No me gusta verte así, soy tu amigo y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por ti.-Kikaito dijo. Miku al escuchar esto no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

-Lo siento, que tengas que verme así.-Miku dijo apenada. Kikaito la abrazo y acariciaba su pelo.

-Llora todo lo que necesitas y dime que te ocurre. Te escuchare.-Él dijo. Miku lloro y lloro cuando por fin se detuvo ella empezó a hablar.

-Hace unos años atrás conocí a Rin y Len, ya que ellos son hermanos. Y desde que vi a Len, él me gustaba más que un amigo. Poco después de unos meses, nos hicimos novios y yo era tan feliz. Pero él no me quería de la misma forma en que yo lo quería a él. Un parte de mi siempre lo supo pero trate de ocultarlo, también evitaba tener problemas con él. Creo que íbamos a cumplir el año de estar juntos cuando conocimos a Gakupo. Y después de eso se unieron con Kaito a una banda. Y en eso Len cambio a respeto conmigo, se hizo mas distante ya no quería pasar más tiempo conmigo. Y de la nada un día me dijo que el ya no me quería y que ahora quería a Gakupo. Me paso una historia de telenovela. Mi novio resulto ser gay y yo fui tan ciega que ni cuenta me daba. Ya no lo amo pero cuando lo vi con Gakupo tan feliz solo hizo que me acordara de recuerdos malos.-Miku dijo entre lagrimas.

-Miku, ya no llores. Mira yo solo sé que si eso paso significa que tal vez Len no era el indicado para ti y que tal vez el destino tiene otra cosa pensado para ti. Así que ya no llores por favor. Y mira.-Kikaito dijo mientras le apuntaba a la ventana.

-¿Qué?-Miku pregunto.

-Todo el día había estado lloviendo y se detuvo. Mira ahora hay un arco iris. Miku, siempre después de la lluvia habrá un arco iris, o sea, que después de llorar mucho seguramente algo bueno sucederá.-Kikaito dijo dulcemente hacia Miku.

-Gracias por todo.-Miku dijo con una sonrisa. Después de eso pidieron comida y comieron allí en el apartamento de Miku. Entonces mientras comían, Miku noto que Kikaito tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-Miku pregunto

-Por ninguna razón, ah si Miku. No deberías preocuparte por Len, él fue una idiota. Además, quien no quería tenerte como su novia.-Kikaito dijo.

-No digas esas cosas.-Miku dijo mientras sonrojaba y miraba el otro lado. Después de la mini cena Kikaito se fue y Miku quedo sola otra vez. Ella ya no se sentía mal.

Unos días después:

Miku estaba con Luka y Gumi cantando una canción pop. Ellas estaban terminando de grabar el video cuando Kaito llego con un invitado, Kikaito. Miku fue la primera en verlos.

-Mira, llego tu novio.-Gumi dijo con una voz burlona.

-¡Que no es mi novio!-Miku dijo mientras ruborizaba.

-¿Entonces, por que estas roja?-Luka dijo sonriente.

-¡Cállate!-Miku dijo y ella empezó a caminar hacia los muchachos.

-Como veras aquí es donde grabamos los videos musicales para nuestros videos.-Kaito explicaba hacia su hermano. Pero Kikaito no le ponía atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Miku pregunto hacia Kikaito.

-Vine a darte esto.-Kikaito dijo mientras le daba a Miku unas rosas rosadas.-Y pedirte, ¿si quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Por qué?-Miku pregunto mientras tomaba las flores.

-Es que hay algo que te tengo que decir.-Kikaito dijo. Kaito lo quedaba viendo.

-Ne Miku, acepta.-Kaito dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien pero tengo que cambiarme.-Miku dijo.

-¿Qué tal si paso por tu casa tipo 7:30?-Kikaito pregunto. Miku asentó la cabeza.

-Bueno te veo mas tarde.-Kikaito dijo mientras se iba con Kaito.

-¡Ah, que lindo!-Meiko, quien había visto todo, dijo.

-¡Vamos hay que ir a tu casa!-Luka dijo mientras agarro el brazo de Miku y la halaba hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué?-Miku pregunto.

-Hay que buscar que vas a usar.-Luka dijo y fueron directamente al apartamento de Miku donde Luka no descanso hasta hallar el outfit perfecto para Miku.

Después de tomar un baño largo y relajante, Miku salió y se cambio a un vestido rosado corte con escote de corazón. Se arregló el cabello en un moño desordenado y sensual. Se maquillo poco y en eso ella se dio cuenta que se estaba arreglando por Kikaito.

-¿Me he enamorado de Kikaito?-Miku se pregunto a si misma mientras arreglaba su vestido.

Ella se estaba terminando de cambiar cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Ella camino hacia la puerta y cuando lo abrió, vio a Kikaito vestido de traje negra y una corbata dorada.

-Hola, wow, Miku te ves…..hermosa. Pero siempre te ves hermosa.-Kikaito dijo sonrojando mientras no dejaba de ver a Miku.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo.-Miku dijo algo apenada.

-Vamos.-Kikaito dijo mientras ofrecía su mano a Miku. Miku lo tomo y bajaron al primer piso y cuando salieron del edificio. Miku vio un auto deportivo rojo.

-¿Es tuya?-Miku pregunto.

-La verdad no, es de Akaito.-Kikaito dijo mientras le abría la puerta a Miku.

-Gracias.-Miku dijo a subir al auto. Y con eso fueron a un restaurante fino y elegante que quedaba en la zona más famosa de la ciudad. Cuando entraron vieron que el restaurante era aun mas fino por dentro. En el techo había un gran candelabro elegante y las mesas tenían manteles exageradamente blancos.

-¡Que bonito!-Miku dijo sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?-Kikaito pregunto.

-Por supuesto.-Miku dijo. Ellos fueron hacia una mesa que Kikaito había reservado desde antes.

-Buenas Noches, seré su mesero por este noche. ¿Les puedo traer algún bebida?-Un mesero dijo.

-Por el momento, tráiganos su mejor botella de vino.-Kikaito dijo.

-Si señor.-El mesero dijo y se fue.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?-Miku pregunto.

-Estoy con la chica mas linda del mundo, no hay otra razón necesaria para celebrar.-Kikaito dijo con un voz suave y atractivo. Miku solo lo medio sonrió.

Después regreso el mesero y pidieron sus respectivas comidas. Y hablan normalmente y sonreían. Y ya habían terminado de comer cuando Miku se empezaba a entristecer.

-No entiendo.-Miku dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Qué cosa?-Kikaito pregunto.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?-Miku dijo confundida y tristemente.

-¿En serio, no te das cuenta?-Kikaito pregunto.

-No.-Miku respondió.

-Parece que si no te lo digo, jamás te darás cuenta de lo que siento.-Kikaito dijo.

-¿Qué?-Miku pregunto.

-Miku…-Kikaito empezó a decir mientras agarraba a mano de Miku.-Te amo.

Miku solo lo miraba en sorpresa y sin querer ella empezó a llorar.

-Siempre me ha gustado escucharte cantar hasta el punto de dormir escuchando tus canciones. Y cuando te conocí me enamore de ti, y por eso me acerque a ti como amigo. Y la verdad es que ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo pasar un día sin verte. Me esta afectando estar a tu lado sin que tu supieras lo que yo siento.-Kikaito dijo triste. Miku no dijo nada y se quedo callada.

-Entiendo por todo lo que has vivido y sufrido con Len. Pero yo jamás te haría llorar y quiero hacerte feliz. Es lo único que en verdad quiero.-Kikaito dijo.

Miku solamente lo miraba.

-Por favor di algo.-Kikaito dijo.

-No puedo creer….-Miku dijo- que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-¿Tu me quieres?-Kikaito pregunto.

-No, te amo.-Miku dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa hermosa. Kikaito beso las manos de Miku.

-¿Puedo besar tus labios?-Kikaito dijo.´

-Si.-Miku dijo.

Entonces Kikaito se acercó lentamente hacia Miku y la beso gentilmente en los labios, el beso era dulce y apasionado.

-Te quiero.-Kikaito dijo.

-Y yo a ti.-Miku dijo ruborizando.

-Vamos.-Kikaito dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta. Cuando salieron del restaurante fueron directamente a la casa de Miku, donde se quedaron hablando y viendo una película.

-Miku, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Kikaito dijo mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de Miku abrazando a Miku.

-Claro que si.-Miku dijo.

Y se besaron otra vez.

-Gracias.-Miku dijo.

¿Por qué?-Kikaito pregunto.

-Por hacerme ver que a veces hay que sufrir para que las cosas buenas pueden llegar.-Miku dijo.

Y después de esa noche, se hicieron indispensables para el uno y el otro.


	3. La que no podia amar

**Perdon por la tardanza espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Luka PDV

¿Cómo es posible que un sábado en la noche, yo, Luka Megurine, cantante sexy y famosa, este en casa? Aun no lo comprendo. Bueno tal vez sea por que todas mis supuestas amigas están ocupadas.

*_Hace unas horas*_

_-¡Hola Rin! ¿Qué te parece si salimos a ver el nuevo película de James Bond, con Gumi también?-Yo pregunte emocionada por teléfono._

_-¡Ah suena increíble! Pero Gakupo y Len nos invitaron a cenar con ellos.-Rin dijo dulcemente a través del teléfono. Gakupo era el hermano de Gumi y Len de Rin. ¡Malditos Gays!_

_-Que lastima.-Yo dije. _

_Ya es un nuevo año y parece que estaré sola. No perderé mi tiempo llamando a Miku lo mas seguro es que esta con su amado Kikaito. Desde que aquellos se hicieron novios ya ni veo a Miku. Lily esta dando un concierto en Yokohama, así que eso queda descartada. Y Meiko salió al teatro con Kaito y la chica nueva IA._

_*Regresando al presente*_

Y así es como yo estoy tan sola. Bueno que más da nací sola y moriré sola. Estoy aquí en mi pent-house, es muy grande y elegante. Yo misma lo decore. Pase por un espejo y me vi, yo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones flojas de andar en casa y un top blanco sin mangas. Yo llevaba mi pelo en un moño desordenado. Parezco una mujer cualquiera. Y por mis pies paso mi gatito persa Cuddles. Amo los gatos. Lo recogí y lo abrace, y caminamos hacia mi sofá. Encendí mi televisor plasma Sony Bravia. Y fui al noticiero.

**-Hoy fueron vistos los integrantes del banda Vana n Ice, Len y Gakupo saliendo de un restaurante.- **Una mujer dijo.

**-Están saliendo así que es normal.-**Un muchacho dijo.

**-Aun no puedo creer que están juntos.-**Otra mujer un poco mayor dijo.

**-Si y dejar a sus novias que por cierto son muy guapas.-**Un hombre dijo.

**-Al corazón no se le puede mandar.-**La mujer dijo.

¿Por qué será que no lo superan? Yo ya lo supere. La verdad es que siempre supe la verdad.

*_Hace un año*_

_Gakupo me estaba ayudando mudar mis cosas aquí a mi entonces nuevo apartamento. Gakupo y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia. Siempre hemos sido amigos, nos llevamos bien. Los dos nos hicimos famosos casi al mismo tiempo así que eso nos ayudo mucho._

_-Luka, ¿serias mi novia?-Gakupo dijo de repente._

_-¿Qué?-Pregunte confundida y sorprendida.-Pero si hace una semana me dijiste que te gustaba Len._

_-No me gusta Len, lo amo.-Gakupo dijo mientras se tiraba al sofá. El vestía unos jeans y una camiseta morada, yo vestía shorts y una camisa sin manga y usaba mi cabello en una coleta al lado._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres ser mi novio?-Yo dije molesta. A mi la verdad jamás me gusto Gakupo de esa manera siempre fuimos solo amigos._

_-Él jamás me vera de otro modo que no sea de amigo.-Él dijo tristemente._

_-Pero pensé que estarán en la misma banda, allí puedes intentar conquistarlo.-Yo dije tratando de animarlo._

_-De nada sirve, anda con Miku. Y no quiero hacerla daño. Ella es muy amable y no merece eso.-Él dijo._

_-Ilústrame, ¿Dónde estoy yo en tu plan?-Yo dije._

_-Es que las personas creen que soy raro porque no tengo novia, además todo el mundo dice que hacemos una buena pareja. Y la verdad es que no creo poder ver a Len con otra persona y que yo este solo.-Él dijo. _

_-Esta bien, pero me lo debes.-Yo dije. Él se levanto y me abrazo._

_-¡Eres la mejor!-Él me dijo._

_Así comenzamos a andar juntos, la verdad es que yo siempre supe que él por más que intentara siempre amaría a Len. No se lo dije a Miku por amabilidad. Cuando Gakupo y yo estábamos juntos la verdad no sentí nada, yo no lo amaba. Lo quería como un amigo pero solo eso. Aunque nos besábamos y teníamos relaciones pero igual no sentí nada. Pero yo siempre he sido así desde el colegio, nadie quiso salir conmigo porque me amaban, no querían salir conmigo porque yo era la mas bella. Y a mí jamás me importaba._

_Un día yo estaba en mi casa tranquila cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Cuando fui vi a Gakupo con Len._

_-Parece que han arreglado sus asuntos.-Yo dije. Len sonrojo avergonzado._

_-¿Ella sabe?-Él le pregunto a Gakupo._

_-Si, bueno Luka. Len y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenemos por el otro.-Gakupo dijo feliz._

_-Felicidades y por cierto terminamos.-Yo dije._

_-Ese fue el trato.-Gakupo dijo y me abrazo._

_-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga.-Él me dijo._

_Mientras que Gakupo me decía los detalles, Len fue al apartamento de Miku y le dijo todo. Le tomo como 20 minutos. Cuando el salió parecía estar muy tranquilo._

_-¿Y como te fue?-Gakupo le pregunto._

_-Ella lo tomo muy bien. La verdad es que fue muy dulce acerca del asunto. Y dice que desea que seamos muy felices.-Len dijo sonriente. _

_Después de eso se fueron y yo fui al apartamento de ella y la vi llorando. Al contario de yo. ella si amaba a su novio._

_*Presente*_

¡Que estrés! Escuche que sonaba el teléfono de la casa, al principio deje que sonara pero llevaba varias llamadas cuando harte y me pare y lo conteste.

-Hola.

_-Hola Megurine-san.-_Un voz dulce y desconocida dijo.

-¿Quién habla?

-_¿No se acuerda de mi? Habla Nigaito el hermano de Kaito_.-Él voz dijo.

Creo que es el de pelo verde.

-Ah si. ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Bueno es que me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche al apertura de un restaurante de sushi. Kaito me dijo que te gustaba._-Nigaito dijo algo nervioso.

Eh, ¿y este que le sucede? Bueno ya se quiere presentarme como su novia y ser la envidia de sus amigos. Al menos conseguiré cena gratis.

-Si claro.

-_Gracias, te recogeré en una hora. Perdón pero, ¿adonde vives?-Él dijo amablemente._

-En el edificio Yagami cerca del edificio Crypton.

_-Ya llego.-él dijo._

Le colgué y me empecé a desnudar. Entre a la ducha y caía el agua caliente. Sali y busque ropa para vestirme. Me puse bragas y un brasiere negro sin tirantes. Y me puse un vestido negro corto sin tirantes. Era apegada del cuerpo y me lucia el cuerpo. Me pase la plancha en el pelo un poco para que estuviera muy liso. Me deliñe los ojos y me puse sombras oscuras para que mis ojos azules resaltaran mas. En mis ojos tenia una mirada quemada y me puse un poco de brillo rosado suave. Me puse unos tacones altas y vi a través de la ventana que estaba nevando.

-¡Que lindo! Yo dije.

Y escuche que tocaban así que camine hacia la puerta y le abrí la puerta. Y vi un muchacho joven, bueno de la misma edad que yo, vestido de traje negro con una corbata negra. Llevaba una chaqueta negra encima de su traje. Era muy atractivo, se parece mucho a Kaito solo que él tiene cabello y ojos verdes.

-¡Hola Megurine-san! ¡Te ves muy hermosa!-Él dijo tiernamente y con un cara muy lindo.

-Hola, gracias.-Yo dije y vi que tenia algo escondido detrás de su espalda.

-Te traje estas flores. No sabia que te gustaban así que te traje rosas.-Nigaito dijo sonrojando mientras me daba un ramo de rosas de color rosado.

¿Y este que le pasa?

-Gracias pero no hacia falta.-Yo dije tranquilamente mientras agarre los flores.

-¿Estas lista?-Él pregunto.

-Si vamos.-Yo dije mientras deje el ramo adentro del apartamento y sacaba una chaqueta larga.

Bajamos juntos en silencio en el elevador, note que me miraba sin parar. Después salimos y todavía estaba nevando. Enfrente mio vi a un auto Jaguar negro. Era muy bonito y caro.

-¿Te gusta?-Él me pregunto.

-¿Es tuya?-Yo pregunte.

-Si, hace frio. Entremos antes de que te congeles.-él me dijo preocupado.

Nos acercamos al auto, me abrió la puerta del pasajero y me lo cerró. Al entrar él auto note que la calefacción estaba encendida. Él entro y me sonrió. Tiene una linda sonrisa.

Y empezó a conducir el auto, empecé a analizar su auto para ver qué tipo de persona es. Es limpia y parece que lo tiene muy ordenado. Y entonces empecé a escuchar mi voz en el reproductor de música del auto. Era Magnet, mi voz y la de Miku resonaba en el auto.

-Oye, esa soy yo.-Yo dije.

-Sí, tu voz es muy hermosa.-Nigaito dijo dulcemente.

-No es para tanto.-Yo respondí.-¿Es el radio que lo está tocando? Porque ese canción es viejísima.-

Y él sonrojo.

-Es de una memoria USB, es que tú me encantas, quiero decir tu voz.-Él dijo nervioso.

¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Muchas Gracias.-Yo dije.

¡Que chico tan raro! Sin duda es hermano de Kaito.

Después de minutos de estar en el auto llegamos al restaurante estaba lleno de paparazzi y personas el entrada. Había parqueo de valet. Nigaito se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta. En cuanto Sali del auto sentí los cámaras tomarme fotos. Y los reporteros nos preguntaban preguntas sin sentido mientras fuimos al entrada del restaurante.

-Perdón, yo no sabía que iban estar aquí.-Nigaito dijo mientras entrabamos al restaurante.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada.-Yo dije.

No se cómo ni cuándo pero de repente ya teníamos un mesa a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno de socialites y gente famosa. Él me jalo el asiento para que me sentara y me senté. Él es muy caballeroso, no lo entiendo. Él se sentó en frente mío. Y me sonrió con una dulce sonrisa. ¿A este que le pasa?

-¡Qué lindo lugar!-Yo dije.

-Si la verdad que si.-Él dijo.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que te atienden con mucho cuidado?-Yo pregunte.

-Bueno, como sabrás mis padres eran de una familia aristócrata. Y soy amigo del dueño que también es el chef.-Él contesto tranquilo y sinceramente.

-Ah ya veo. ¿Y tú qué haces? Sé que Kaito es cantante, Kikaito va ser doctor y que Akaito es modelo. ¿Pero tú qué haces?-Yo pregunte curiosa. ¿Por qué siento curiosidad?

-Soy un creador de programas y software.-Él me dijo algo apenado.

-Así que eres nerd.-Yo dije y él se rio.

-Algo así, fui a la universidad a los 16 y desde allí tome un gran interés en las computadoras, así que me especialicé en ello. Sé que no soy más audaz que mis hermanos.-Nigaito dijo mientras se ponía nervioso.

-La verdad es que eres muy interesante.-Yo dije y entonces un hombre con un uniforme de chef blanco y cabello dorado se nos acercó.

-Hola Nigaito, ¡que gusto verte!-El hombre dijo hacia Nigaito mientras le daba la mano.

-Sora, felicidades el lugar se ve increíble, gracias por invitarme. Te presento a mi acompañante Luka Megurine.-Nigaito dijo amablemente.

-¡Hola un placer conocerte! ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo! Soy Sora el dueño y el chef.-Sora me dijo amablemente.-Amo todas tus canciones.

-Gracias, el lugar se ve maravilloso.-Yo dije.

-¿Cómo es que tú te conseguiste esta belleza?-Sora dijo molestando a Nigaito.

-No molestes.-Nigaito dijo apenado.

-Ya les traigo unas bebidas cortesía de la casa.-Sora dijo y se fue.

-¿Cómo lo conoces? –Yo pregunte.

-Amigo de la infancia, que ese acto de chico amable no te engañe. Él vivía en la casa de al lado mío y era un demonio.-Nigaito dijo bromeando.

No se como pero pudimos seguir hablando sobre básicamente cualquier cosa. Era como si nos entendíamos ósea pasarla bien con él.

-Me disculpa iré al baño.-Yo dije y me levante. Él asentó un sí.

Encontré el baño y entre. Cuando lo termine de usar escuche que unas personas entraron.

-¿_Ya viste con quien llego Nigaito Shion?-_

_-Sí, esa cantante zorra.-_

_-Ya vieron lo que está usando, eso es tratar de llamar la atención de todos los hombres.-_

_-Es normal en las zorras, ellas piensan que solo ellas existen y que todos se tienen que estar con ellas.-_

_-Me siento mal por él, ella de seguro esta con él solo por su dinero._

No salí de allí hasta que salieron, la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado a esos comentarios. Desde la adolescencia me han dicho cosas así, siempre no me ha importado lo que las personas piensan de mí. Meiko insisten que dicen esas horribles cosas porque me envidian, pero para mí parece que me juzgan sin conocerme.

Cuando salí del baño y vi desde una distancia que una mujer ya mayor estaba hablando con Nigaito. Espere hasta que ella se fuera y llegue.

-No creerás la fila que había en el baño.-Yo dije mientras me sentaba.

-Luka-chan, si quieres nos podemos ir.-Nigaito me dijo dulcemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte confundida.

-Esa señora me conto acerca de lo mal que estaban hablando de ti unas muchachas.-Nigaito dijo y entonces me agarro mi mano.-Quiero que sepas, que si te invite fue porque hace tiempo te quería conocer y no espero nada a cambio. Y yo en verdad no creo ni una palabra que esas chicas dijeron. Si ellas dicen esas cosas es que están envidiosas porque no son ni la sombra de lo hermosa y divertida que eres.-

No se cómo, pero por la primera vez en mi vida, me quede sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que alguien que no conozco me hizo sentir como si yo fuera especial?

-No es necesario, para ser sincera me vale lo que dicen de mi.-Yo respondí haciéndome la fuerte.-Además no dejare que unos comentarios me arruinan la noche.

Él me quedo viendo con una mirada muy tierna y me sonrió.

-Eres increíble.-Él dijo.

Sentí que sonroje, ojala que no lo haya hecho.

Después de eso tuvimos una gran velada, comimos sushi deliciosa con otras cosas, pero a mí me gusto el sushi. Nos fuimos y me dejo a mi apartamento pero antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla. O sea, ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día? Como sea solo llegue, me quite la ropa y dormí.

Unos días después:

Yo estaba en la casa de Rin y Gumi con todas las chicas, teniendo una noche de chicas como siempre. Lily acababa de regresar de Yokohama así que se estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

-¿Ya pidieron la comida china?-Gumi pregunto desde la sala. Yo estaba en la cocina con Meiko y Rin. Ella estaba buscando que película íbamos a ver. A mí me da igual, con tal que no sea The Notebook o Titanic.

-Si ya lo pedimos Gumi, si quieres te puedo dar algún snack para que no te mueras.-Rin dijo burlándose. Gumi es conocida por ponerse de mal humor cuando no come.

-Si puedes.-Gumi dijo.

-Kaito me conto que saliste con su hermano. ¿Es cierto?-Meiko me pregunto. ¡Maldito Kaito, si es chismoso!

-Bueno si pero no fue nada serio. ¿Y cómo sabes esto?-Yo pregunte a la defensiva. Meiko se convierta en una molestia cuando uno sale con alguien.

-Kaito es el hermano mayor y favorito de Nigaito, y obviamente Nigaito se lo conto.-Meiko dijo directamente.

-¿Y?-Yo dije.

-¡¿Saliste con Nigaito?!-Miku pregunto. Ella había estado sumida en una conversación larga de mensajes de texto con su amado novio.

-¡¿Qué y no me dijiste?!-Gumi dijo mientras corrió desde la sala a la cocina y se sentó en la barra.

-Creo que Taito menciono eso el otro día.-Rin dijo mientras sacaba unas Lays del bolso y los ponía en un plato. Taito era su nuevo amigo/enamorado secreto, y pasan casi todo su tiempo junto.

-Si Sali con el pero porque estaba aburrida y solo fue una cena. Nada especial.-Yo dije.

Y ellas todas me quedaban viendo.

-Kikaito me dijo que hace unos días, Nigaito estaba buscando información acerca de ti.-Miku dijo felizmente.

-¡Le gustas!-Gumi dijo alegremente.

-¡Debemos celebrarlo! ¡Hay que abrir el botella de vodka!-Meiko dijo emocionada.

-Meiko desde el incidente navideño, ya no hay alcohol aquí para que te enloquezcas.-Rin dijo.

En la fiesta navideña Meiko empezó a echar todo el alcohol en la bañera del baño debido a un gran estado de ebriedad. Y subí las fotos a Twitter y Facebook.

-Solo fue una simple y sencilla cena sin nada especial ni romántico.-Yo dije a la defensiva.

-Si claro.-Miku dijo con cierto tono de ironía.

-Luka, sal con el chico. Es lindo, rico y te soporta.-Meiko dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.´

-Mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.-Yo dije cruelmente.

-Bueno como tú quieres.-Gumi dijo.

-¡Cállense! ¡Algunas personas no han dormido!-Lily grito molesta desde la sala.-¡A quién le importa si sale o no con el chico! ¡Es su vida, puede hacer lo que ella quiere! ¡Déjenme dormir!

Gracias Lily, tu si me entiendes.

-Yo creo que si te guste deberían salir otra vez, ha sido un tiempo desde que sales con alguien.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

Y después de eso tocaron la puerta, era la comida china y comimos y terminamos viendo The Hangover 2. Esa película es como la biblia de Meiko.

El día siguiente:

Todas nosotras estábamos allí grabando el video de una canción con Miki, Iroha y Yuuki. La canción se trataba de que estuviéramos enamoradas de un muchacho en el colegio. Yo en verdad no lo entendí. Todas llevábamos puestas uniformes escolares. Estábamos tomando un receso, Rin estaba hablando con las otras muchachas, como siempre Rin siendo amable. Miku estaba hablando por teléfono con Kikaito, Lily y Gumi estaban en el baño. Y yo me había quedado hablando con Meiko.

-Míralo, hablando con la zorra de SeeU. Como la detesto, piensa solo porque es coreana puede venir y conquistar a Kaito.-Meiko dijo celosa y molesta mientras veía que Kaito hablaba con SeeU.

-Relájate.-Yo dije.

-Como si me están sacando el corazón.-Meiko dijo de forma dramática.

- Exagerada.-Yo dije.

Después de eso terminamos de grabar el video y nos fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa. Me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra y unos tacones no muy altos. Puse mi cabello en una cola. Cuando salí de mi cuarto de vestuario vi que había alguien con un gran un gran orquídea. Era Nigaito.

-Hola Luka-chan, te ves muy linda hoy.-Nigaito dijo amablemente.-Toma te traje esto de mi viaje a Kyoto, por eso no te he podido hablar.

Otra vez me dejo sin palabras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-yo pregunte.

-Bueno quise ver si te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un café.-Nigaito dijo dulcemente.-Y vine a dejar a Kikaito.-

-Bueno, me hace falta una buen taza de café. Entonces si.-Yo dije y tome la orquídea de sus manos.

-Vamos.-Nigaito dijo.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos a una cafetería muy linda y a la cual siempre voy. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a una ventana. Pedí un cappuccino caliente y el pidió un expresso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunte curiosa.

-Tengo 22. ¿Y tú?-Él respondió.

-21 pero cumpliré 22 pronto.-Yo respondí.

-Soy el menor de mis hermanos. ¿Tienes hermanos?-Él pregunto.

-Un hermano mayor, él sale con el hermano de Miku.-Yo dije.

-Ah ya veo.-Nigaito dijo.

Y tomamos un café y después fuimos a ver una película. No sé porque ni cómo explicarlo pero cuando estoy con él me siento diferente y extraña. No puede ser que es…amor.

¡NO JAMAS ME ENAMORARE! ¡SOLO ES LINDO!

Unas dos semanas después:

Nigaito y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho, no había día que no me hablaba. Yo casi ni salía con mis amigas. Ahora él estaba en mi apartamento y estábamos viendo películas de Adam Sandler. No sé porque. Yo vestía unos jeans y una blusa blanca con un diseño al estilo roquero. Llevaba mi pelo en un moño. Nigaito se encontraba en el sofá sentado. Estaba usando jeans y una camiseta. Yo me encontraba en la cocina estaba terminando de esperar a que terminaran de explotar los palomitas.

Cuando terminaron los puse en un plato y lleve dos coca-colas.

-Toma.-Yo dije mientras le daba el refresco y las palomitas. Mi gatito se encontraba en su sus muslos acariciándolo.

-Gracias.-él dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que raro, le agradas! A ella le desagradan los hombres.-Yo dije mientras me senté cerca de él.

-En serio es muy tierna como tu.-él dijo dulcemente.

¿Por qué dice esas cosas?

-Ah ¿y cuál de Sandler vamos a ver? ¿Los declaro Chuck y Larry o Una Esposa de Mentira?-Yo dije tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-La que tú quieras.-Él dijo.

-Una Esposa de Mentira.-Yo dije mientras puse el DVD en el reproductor.

Lo vimos y nos reímos.

-¿Cómo no se da cuenta que ella lo quiere?-Yo dije.

-A las personas le da cosa decirlo ya que no saben si serán correspondidos.-él contesto triste.

-Bueno deberían ser más audaces y así no perderían al que le gusta.-Yo dije y me quedo viendo por un largo tiempo.

-Tú me gustas.-Él dijo casi susurrando pero lo suficiente alto para que yo lo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué?-dije confundida y sorprendida.

-Yo en verdad siempre te había admirado desde el principio de tu carrera. Me parecías tan hermosa e increíble. Yo era bueno soy un gran fan. Y cuando te vi aquella vez con mi hermano y sus amigas, bueno la verdad es que me gustaste aún más. Por eso te invite a salir y me he enamorado de ti.-Nigaito me confeso triste y sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Yo me quede en estado de shock.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, entiendo que te sientes sorprendida y quizás no me queras ver así que ya me voy. Sé que necesitas estar sola ahora, perdón si fui muy rápido.-Nigaito dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía su chaqueta.

-En verdad lo siento si fui muy directo. Adiós te hablo más tarde.-Nigaito dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y se iba.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Él me quiere?

No puede ser, él me ama pero, ¿Qué siento yo por él?

UNA SEMANA DESPUES:

¿Cuál es la razón de existir?

Llevo seis días enteros sin salir de mi apartamento. Tengo apagado el celular, desconectado el teléfono fijo y apagado mi laptop. He hecho todo esto porque tengo miedo de que Nigaito me habla y que yo no sé qué decir. Creo que lo quiero pero él es demasiado bueno y amable para estar con alguien como yo.

Una cualquiera fría y sin amor, alguien como yo no merece ser feliz con alguien. Soy como aquellos personajes de los cuentos que vean como los protagonistas son felices. No he salido de la cama ni me he bañado todo este dia. Solo vestía unos sweats y una camiseta. Tengo hambre. Solo quiero morir y dejar de existir.

Cuddles ha querido que salga de la cama pero no quiero. Estoy en depresión.

Siento que alguien abra la puerta de mi casa, ojala sea un asesino.

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ HAS ESTADO!-Una voz dijo al entrar en mi casa. Subí la cabeza de mi almohada y vi que era Meiko, Miku y Lily.

-Gracias a dios que Rin y Gumi están grabando una canción, para no ver en el estado que estas.-Lily dijo.

-¿Estas bien?-Miku pregunto preocupada mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Cómo entraron?-Yo pregunte.

-Usamos la llave de emergencia de Miku y entramos ya que para el mundo estas como muerta. Llevamos horas llamándote, mandándote mensajes y enviándote mensajes. Estábamos preocupadas por ti.-Meiko dijo hacia mi molesta.

-Perdón.-Yo dije.

-Kaito me conto lo que sucedió.-Meiko dijo mientras se sentó a lado mío.

-Que chismoso es tu amor.-Yo dije sarcástica.

-Ya quisiera que ella y él fueran novios.-Lily dijo.

-Kikaito me dijo que Nigaito te confeso y que has ignorado todas sus llamadas.-Miku dijo.

-Se pueden ignorar llamadas a las cuales no tienes ni recuerdos de haberlos recibidos.-Yo dije con ironía.

-Él está muy preocupado por ti.-Meiko dijo.

-¿Y? no soy su novia ni nada apenas soy un conocido.-Yo dije a la defensiva.

-Admítelo, a ti te gusta.-Lily dijo.

-Luka, si él te gusta sal con él. Dile lo que sientes por él.-Miku dijo tratando de animarme.

-Si dile lo que sientes.-Meiko dijo emocionada.

-Lo dice la persona que ha estado enamorado de una persona por 4 años y no le ha dicho.-Lily dijo seriamente.

-¡No te burlas de mí!-Meiko dijo avergonzada.

Después de eso pedimos pizza y por fin comí y estaba delicioso. Hable con las chicas acerca de mis inseguridades y me aconsejaron que tomara un riesgo. Miku sobre todo me dijo que yo si era la chica para él. Después de todo eso ellas se fueron y me tome una ducha, y lo decidí que le iba a decir lo que yo sentía.

Primero encendí mi celular y vi que las chicas me habían llamado como cien veces y que Nigaito era como mil. Me cambie a unos pantalones negros y un sweater rojo y me puse unas botas largas negras.

Llame a Kaito.

-_Hola, ¿Quién habla?_

-Luka, necesito un favor.

-_¿Por qué lo haría? Hiciste que mi hermano sufriera._

_-_Por eso mismo, necesito hablar con él a solas. ¿Dónde está?

-_Bueno hago esto porque los quiero a ambos. Él está en nuestra casa. ¿Sabes adonde queda?_

_-_Si ya llego.-Yo dije mientras me ponía una chaqueta, colgué el teléfono. Y Sali del edificio y busque un taxi. Y me dirigi hacia la casa de los Shion. Porque digo casa mejor dicho mansión gigante. Cuando llegue a la entrada estaba nevando y vi el auto de Nigaito estacionado.

Toque la puerta varias veces y me abrió Akaito.

-Hola belleza, ¿vienes por mi?-él dijo arrogantemente.

-No vengo a ver a Nigaito.-Yo dije firmemente.

-Pasa, se encuentra en su habitación. Es la tercera al lado izquierda en el segundo piso.-Él dijo.

-Gracias.-Yo respondí y prácticamente corrí hacia las escaleras y las subí con rapidez llegue a su cuarto y toque la puerta varias veces.

Por favor Dios dame valentía.

-Luka-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Él dijo al verme confundido.

No sé como pero fue como si algo me poseyó y tomo control de mi cuerpo. Lo bese en los labios rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Él estaba cálido todo lo contario a mí. Él me abrazo por la cintura y me siguió besando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Él pregunto confundido al separarnos.

-No soy buena con cosas de relaciones. Jamás he estado en una relación seria ni importante. Y tampoco me había enamorado de nadie hasta ahora. No sé por qué pero cuando estoy contigo siento que mi corazón se me va salir el corazón de mi pecho. Además no dejo de pensar en ti. Y esta semana fue una tortura no poder hablar contigo y saber nada de ti. Perdón por ser tan estúpida.-Yo dije llorando. Yo nunca lloro.

Él me miro fijamente a los ojos y limpio mis mejillas de las lágrimas que caían.

-Yo te amo y prometo hacerte feliz. Porque mereces ser feliz.-Él dijo con su voz suave.

-Yo también te amo.-Yo dije avergonzada.

-Te ves linda así.-Él dijo.

-No te acostumbres.-Yo dije.

-Me siento como si estuviera en una novela romántica después de todo lo que hiciste.-Nigaito dijo feliz y sonriente.

-Tonto.-Yo dije.

Y él me beso suavemente.

-Sabes dicen que las personas amargas buscan a alguien dulce para endulzarles la vida.-Kikaito dijo al ver la escena. Él estaba allí con Miku.

-Si se ven muy lindos juntos.-Miku dijo.

-No hablen de eso en frente mío.-Yo dije molesta.

-Les presento a mi nueva novia.-Nigaito dijo coqueto mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Novia?-Yo dije.

-Si mi novia.-Él dijo dulcemente.

Bueno, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

**POR FAVOR COMENTA AYUDA AL PROCESO CREATIVO.**


End file.
